That is what hope is
by Miss Wong
Summary: Entonces Kaneki regresa, abatido, y Touka no tendrá que hacer nada más excepto abrir sus brazos y dejarlo entrar otra vez. Ésta es su familia, éste es su hogar. Es chiquita, y rota, pero es buena. Sí, es buena. Spoilers del capítulo 72. One-shot.
**«That is what hope is** »

Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** Entonces Kaneki regresa, abatido, y Touka no tendrá que hacer nada más excepto abrir sus brazos y dejarlo entrar otra vez. Ésta es su familia, éste es su hogar. Es chiquita, y rota, pero es buena. Sí, es buena.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

TOUKEN FOREVEEEEEEEEER.

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

La cafetería está en silencio y a Touka no le importa.

Puede sentir la penetrante mirada de Nishiki sobre su rostro, la manera en que se muerde la lengua con fuerza para evitar soltar un comentario que sabe será respondido con un insulto, aquellos tan propios de Touka. Puede sentir el sonido de las tazas lavándose, la pequeña Hinami intentando ser lo menos ruidosa posible porque _onee-chan está cansada, yo me encargaré de la cocina hoy_. Puede sentir la presencia de su hermano, también, y la secreta emoción que ese mero hecho representa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada austera cuando le obligó a probar uno de sus cafés y comentó—muy a su pesar—un _«p-pues... no está mal, pero podría ser mejor»_ que Touka envió al demonio porque el muy bastardo se bebió toda la taza.

La cafetería está en silencio.

Hace semanas que ha sido de esa manera.

Y Touka está feliz, porque en dos semanas han sucedido muchas cosas dentro de ese pequeño establecimiento llamado _hogar_ , cosas que Touka desearía remarcar en una lista para leer una y otra vez con la intención de no _olvidar,_ para _recordar_ que la presencia de su hermano y la salud de Yomo y las risitas de Hinami y los insultos de Nishiki son reales, y casi siente que puede observar la sonrisa de Yoshimura por detrás del mostrador de la cafetería, riendo entre dientes ante las ocurrencias de su familia, porque eso era lo que fueron durante años, una pequeña familia. Algo rota, sí, y demasiado quebradiza a decir verdad, pero era buena. A Touka le gustaba imaginar que los integrantes de RE eran pequeñas piezas de porcelana que, juntos, conformaban una bonita taza de café. Touka podía contar las grietas sobre el objeto, eran muchas, y a veces temía que se desintegraran para siempre, pero le consolaba el saber que la taza no se había roto aún. Que después de muchos años, seguía allí, firme a pesar de las circunstancias, y aquello la hacía feliz.

 _Sin embargo..._

Sin embargo, siempre faltaba una pieza. Era la más grande. La más oscura. La más importante. La pieza de Hinami era pequeña y escurridiza, y Touka siempre supo que volvería a encontrarla de nuevo. Sorpresivamente con la llegada de Hinami llegó _otra_ pieza, una que Touka nunca pensó que recuperaría algún día porque no era precisamente parte de la taza de café, era parte de su corazón, de su propia sangre, y Touka se alegró de poder hacerle un lugar junto al resto.

Pero la pieza de Kaneki era tan incierta como las olas del mar, tan precaria que por instantes Touka olvidaba que aún existía, que incluso si formaba parte de otro rompecabezas en la vida de alguien más, su lugar aún permanecía vacío y Touka jamás se habría atrevido a ocuparlo con una pieza de repuesto porque aún mantenía la esperanza de que él supiera, de que él recordara que tenía un lugar allí afuera esperando por ser ocupado, un lugar que clamaba por su presencia al igual que su corazón, muriendo un poquito cada día durante la espera.

 _Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?_

¿Cuándo, cuándo, cuándo?

Touka suspira de nuevo y se acurruca en su silla otra vez, observando ausente el gran ventanal oscuro de la cafetería, descansando su mejilla contra el vidrio vacío mientras la noche cae sobre Tokio y sus ojos se pierden en la oscuridad de las calles.

La cafetería está en silencio.

No obstante, sus ojos advierten una silueta moviéndose en la calle contraria.

Touka pestañea, su cuerpo se tensa, sus ceño se frunce y sus labios están a punto de separarse para llamar a Ayato en caso de que sea una emergencia, sin embargo todas sus supersticiones no son necesarias en lo absoluto cuando lo ve.

Lo ve.

Camina con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, su cabeza gacha e insegura, y si no fuera porque Touka lo conoce demasiado bien habría pensado que es la muerte misma. Luce como tal, las sombras parecen engullirlo a la perfección, haciéndolo parte de ellas porque _tú perteneces aquí, con nosotros, en el valle de los monstruos y la muerte y-_

No.

Porque aunque Kaneki viste de negro y sus ojos son temibles y todo en él exclama perdición, lo último que Touka puede ver es oscuridad. Sorpresivamente y a pesar de que sea de noche, Touka ve luz. Ve la luz que por tanto tiempo esperó llegar a la cafetería con aspecto inseguro, ha pasado demasiado tiempo... _¿acaso aún me quieren aquí?_

Touka se incorpora de la silla con rapidez y todos los presentes alzan la mirada hacia a ella, confundidos, pero no es el momento de dar explicaciones. Touka se quita su bata de camarera y la arroja sobre la mesa para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla avivadamente, el impávido clima envolviendo su delgada figura y ni siquiera puede imaginar el frío que Kaneki ha atravesado para llegar hasta aquí, caminando tan lentamente como si quisiera congelarse durante la travesía y así nunca llegar, porque hasta ahora el entumecimiento es todo lo que conoce y no puede imaginar otro lugar en donde no sea de esa manera, pero está equivocado.

Demasiado equivocado.

Touka da unos pasos, el vaho desprendiéndose de sus labios como un fantasma flotando sobre el aire y Kaneki es veloz para notar su presencia. Se detiene, perplejo, y alza la mirada y Touka no sabe qué demonios hacer cuando sus ojos sostienen los suyos. Ha imaginado este momento durante tantos años y su mente ha recreado una enorme lista de posibilidades, como golpearlo o jalarlo de la oreja o pellizcar sus mejillas o gritarle y llorar y crear un escándalo tan propio de su personalidad, pero Touka ya no es una niña, hace años que dejó de serlo. Sin embargo, no todo en ella ha cambiado.

La fogosidad sigue siendo su mejor aliada y, por primera vez, sabe que hace lo correcto.

Touka da un paso, luego otro, y otro, y otro, mientras Kaneki se mantiene fijo en su lugar sin saber qué demonios hacer pero eso ya no es importante, es Touka quien está en control ahora. Sus pisadas se vuelven frenéticas hasta el punto en donde ya ni siquiera camina; corretea, como una niña, y cuando se detiene frente a él con el corazón bajo su manga y las lágrimas contenidas, sus delgados brazos rodean su cuello y su cuerpo se aferra al suyo en un caluroso abrazo. A pesar de las lágrimas y de sus absurdos temblores, Touka lo maldice en su mente, ¿por qué demonios se ha vuelto tan alto? Sería más fácil abrazarlo si fuera el chiquillo debilucho y enano que solía ser.

El cuerpo de Kaneki se siente rígido contra el suyo, sus manos aún siguen inmóviles dentro de sus bolsillos y se pregunta en qué instante un calor abrazador ha tomado posesión de sus venas, haciendo fluir la sangre que por tanto tiempo permaneció congelada dentro de su cuerpo. Su dulce aroma a café lo envuelve y Kaneki tiembla porque es un doloroso retroceso al pasado, a un pasado feliz, y su pecho quema y contiene las patéticas ganas de llorar porque el viento sopla con fuerza y su corto cabello acaricia su rostro de niño grande y no siente frío, y sus manos tiemblan y Touka lo está abrazando y-

 _Abrázala, idiota, abrázala tú también, qué demonios estás esperando..._

Kaneki se tensa ante una voz que, sorpresivamente, no proviene de su mente. No es un demonio, no es Haise, ni siquiera es él mismo hablando...

Es su corazón.

Su rostro se arruga en pena y en temor pero aún así cobra el valor y sus manos abandonan la oscuridad de sus bolsillos para reunirse con la calidez de su cuerpo. Y es fácil devolver el abrazo porque Touka es bajita, su figura se adapta a la perfección contra sus brazos y durante un instante ya no es Touka quien lo abraza con fuerza, ahora es él. La pieza faltante de la taza ajustándose poco a poco en su puesto y sus manos son todo y nada a la vez, sostienen su cintura y su espalda y no sabe cómo una de sus manos ha llegado a su suave cabello pero no le importa, la aferra contra su pecho como si quisiera hacerla parte de su corazón, como si Touka fuera una pieza de su alma quebrantada porque lo es, siempre lo fue, siempre lo ha sido. Su respiración se agita y Touka lo abraza aún más fuerte, Kaneki entierra su rostro en la curva de su cuello y sus ojos no se atreven a cerrarse, se niega a hacerlo porque teme que todo sea una fantasía, pero se siente demasiado real...

Tal vez lo es.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada y no es necesario hacerlo. Se mantienen así, en silencio, durante varios minutos, porque Touka no quiere regresar aún y Kaneki no quiere romper el contacto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo abrazó de esa manera? ¿Cuándo habría llegado a pensar que alguien _querría_ abrazarlo _así_ , de esa manera, otra vez?

En medio de la conmoción otra silueta aparece a lo lejos. Hinami abre la puerta de la cafetería y la cierra detrás de ella, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras presencia semejante espectáculo, y ya no hay lágrimas. No hay lágrimas o sollozos o apuñaladas contra su corazón, como la noche en que Kaneki fue a buscarla a su celda en Cochlea. Hinami sonríe, su pecho se agita y permanece quieta durante unos segundos observándolos a ambos, Touka y Kaneki, abrazados. Como siempre soñó, como siempre quiso que fuera... su sueño hecho realidad frente a sus ojos. Onii-chan y Onee-chan, juntos, otra vez.

Pero no hay Kaneki y Touka sin la pequeña Hinami.

La muchacha se aleja de la cafetería y sus pies corren hacia ellos, deseosa, impaciente, el frío azotando sus ojos brillantes. Kaneki alza la mirada, confundido, y mucho antes de que pueda reaccionar el cuerpo de Hinami choca contra el de ambos, sus pequeños brazos rodeándolos con desesperación y Touka chilla con irritación porque, al parecer, Hinami le pisó el pie accidentalmente.

—¡Auch, Hinami! —protesta contra el pecho de Kaneki, volteando su rostro para mirarla.

Las risas de Hinami llenan las calles de vida, vida pura.

—¡L-Lo siento, Onee-chan!

Entonces Kaneki ríe.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y sus brazos las rodean a ambas cerca de su corazón. Hinami alza la mirada, esperanzada como una niña pequeña, y Kaneki encuentra en sus ojos lo que ha estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. Despeina su cabello, divertido, y las lágrimas no tardan en llegar a sus infantiles ojos porque es algo que él solía hacer todo el tiempo. Hinami entierra su rostro contra su pecho otra vez y Kaneki alza la mirada al cielo nocturno, dejando escapar un agotado suspiro.

Ésta era su familia, éste era su hogar. Es chiquita, y rota, pero es buena.

Sí, es buena.

* * *

 ***llora profundamente durante horas***

Todavía no puedo creer lo que sucedió en el capítulo 72. Lloré mares, no dejo de leerlo, odio y amo a Kaneki, Touka es una diosa y **ahora tiene unas chichis hermosas**. Amo a Ishida por haber hecho que se reencontraran y que **HAYA METIDO MUCHA QUÍMICA AMOROSA** , esa mirada que le dio Kaneki _FUUUUUUUUUUCK_ , si eso no es mirada de amor entonces no se que es.

Ayer precisamente discutía con una tipa porque decía que **Kaneki ve a Touka como a una hermana** (¿?) y yo en plan **JAJAJA NO BITCH** , no me metas la misma pendejada que dicen los Eremika haters. Touken es destino, Touken es el hilo rojo, **TOUKEN LO ES TODO.**

Espero, solo ESPERO que ese _"te veo luego"_ se cumpla y de verdad se puedan ver de nuevo después. De todas formas, de verdad amo a Ishida por haber hecho esa escena, **Ishida es un "lo pides, lo tienes"** asegurado, aunque te de las cosas con mucha tragedia. Ya me da miedo pedir a Tooru ;_; no quiero ni pensar lo que pasará con ella.

Anyways. Sobre este fic, es una cosa fantasiosa que SE **no sucederá** , no al menos de esta manera tan cursi y feliz, pero **DÉJENME SOÑAR, MIERDAS**. Siento que el Touken nunca está completo sin Hinami, tuve que integrarla al abrazo también, entre los tres forman una familia hermosa e Hinami siempre fue un importante puente de conexión entre ellos, la shipper número uno de Touken, la hijita de Touka y Kaneki, ya quiero verlos a los tres again ***cries***

Por cierto, en mi perfil encontrarán un link directo a un **HERMOSO Y PERFECTO Y TRISTÍSIMO Y ROMÁNTICO playlist de Touken** que hice, srsly, lo van a amar. ¡Vayan a escucharlo!

En fin, **si les gustó dejen review.** Thumbs up para la frase de Lilo  & Stich, lmao. Soy una disney girl.

 **Hasta la vista, baby.**

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
